This invention relates to a board game using dice, tokens, and chance cards. More particularly, it relates to a board game having a serpentine path by which players advance their tokens to recover a pirate's treasure.
Board games are common throughout the United States and the rest of the world. Most board games include a board having a path upon which players advance their tokens, a numbered die which determines the spaces to be moved according to the number thrown, a series of cards to either advance or retard the player's movement, and an object to be reached to win the game.
Games such as the Windsurfing Board Game, disclosed in the 1994 U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,928 issued to Scuderi, contain most of the elements of standard hoard games. However, Scuderi, like most of the board games which have been patented in the United States, all contain various different elements to make that particular game unique and novel. While many board games have the general characteristics of advancing tokens by means of throwing a die until one player wins the game, each board game may contain many different variations so as to create a new and novel game to be played by persons of differing ages.
One problem in using many board games is that they are unsuitable for small children who have not yet learned to count. Since the die used in most games has numbers, which must then be translated into movement of spaces along a pathway, such games may not be suitable for young children who have yet to learn these mathematical skills. It is an object of this invention to provide a game using a die in which the players do not necessarily need to know how to count in numbers in order to play the game.
Many board games have a theme, such as "Windsurfing" in the Scuderi patent described above, or improving the vocabulary such as disclosed in the 1993 U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,431 issued to Charouhas. It is another object of this invention to provide a board game whose main theme is pirates and the searching out of pirate treasure.
It is a further object of this board game to provide a simple yet intriguing pastime by which children or adults may engage in a search for pirate treasure during the course of the board game. Other and further objects of this game will become apparent upon reading the following described Specification.